gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Admiral
The Admiral is a 4-door executive sedan featured in both 3D Universe and HD Universe. It is manufactured by Dundreary in the HD Universe. Design In the 3D Universe, it is a compact executive car, while in the HD Universe, it is completely redesigned into a larger, luxury car. 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the car resembles a 1982-1993 Mercedes-Benz 190, with a front fascia similar to the larger W123 and the rear inspired by a BMW 3 Series E30. In GTA San Andreas, it appears to feature a minor 1990s facelift, although in reality, at this point of time, the 190 was replaced by the newer Mercedes-Benz W202 C-Class. The design remains unchanged throughout 3D Universe. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV the Dundreary Admiral sports a completely different design with no reminiscence to the previous renditions. It is now designed as a large executive car similar to the Washington. The car features a Japanese-American design that is mainly resembles a cross between a 2003-2011 Mercury Grand Marquis and a 2003 Toyota Crown Majesta, with minor influences from the W140 Mercedes-Benz S-Class, particularly the side accents. Interestingly, the Admiral appears to be a long wheelbase model. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the design depends of the platform: *In the DS version, The Admiral resembles the W124 Mercedes-Benz E-Class, and as such, it is considered as a predecessor of the Schafter. *In the PSP version, the car appears to be stylised on the 1992-1997 Ford Crown Victoria, which is very similar to the Stanier. It is now closer to the GTA IV rendition than the DS version was. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe In the 3D Universe, performance wise, the car is generally acceptable with light weight, stable handling, and good acceleration and top speed, to the point it is offered as a starter car which the player may first control in GTA Vice City. Surprisingly, it is front-wheel drive, in contrast to the Mercedes 190 or BMW E30 which are both rear-wheel drive, making it quite susceptible to understeer. The GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas renditions has the same engine sound as the Sentinel, implying it is turbocharged, but the GTA Vice City Stories rendition is different, emitting the same sound as the Taxi and is not turbocharged, reflecting the game's setting in 1984. All renditions are equipped with what sounds to be a four-cylinder engine. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, it is powered by what sounds to be a large V8 engine, with a RWD configuration coupled to a 5-speed transmission. Acceleration is average and handling is as to be expected; the sheer weight and the comfort-oriented suspension does have its disadvantages. The top speed is rather impressive for its type, however, it takes a long time to stop the heavy saloon completely after letting off the throttle. The Admiral, however, is very resilient to crashes thanks to its bulky construction. The weight is also useful for ramming other vehicles off the road. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In GTA Chinatown Wars, the Admiral retains the performance from GTA IV. There is a purple and white Triad variant on which sports upgraded acceleration and top speed as well as a smoother engine sound. Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Admiral can only be modified in TransFender garages: Image Gallery 180px-Admiral-GTAVC-front.jpg|An Admiral in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Admiral-GTASA-front.jpg|An Admiral in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. (Rear quarter view). Admiral-GTAVCS-front.jpg|An Admiral in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. (Rear quarter view). Admiral-GTA4-front.jpg|An Admiral in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view). Admiral-GTACW.png|An Admiral in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. 275px-Admiral-GTA4-wreck-front.jpg|A wrecked Admiral in GTA IV. Admiral-GTAV-Wreck.jpg|A wrecked Admiral in Grand Theft Auto V. Variants Triads The Triads are depicted to use the Admiral as one of their cars in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, but they are never used (except in Yu Jian ), but are instead spawned around Cerveza Heights and other nearby places from the start. The violet-white car sports upgraded acceleration and top speed as well as a smoother engine sound and a horn of the higher performance cars like the Banshee. Downloadfile-1.jpeg|The Triad variant. Triad's Admiral.png|Huang Lee's Admiral Stretch In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Stretch is a stretch limousine variant of the Admiral. Stretch-GTAIV-front.png|The Stretch in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Introduction *Jury Fury *Guardian Angels *Check Out At The Check In *Loose Ends ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *An "everything-proof" Admiral is used to leave the cemetery after Carl Johnson kills Kane in Los Sepulcros. *If the player jumps out of the Andromada without a parachute during Stowaway, a cutscene plays showing Carl landing on the roof of a parked Admiral, killing him and destroying the Admiral. *The Mafia use Admirals during You've Had Your Chips. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Yu Jian *Evidence Dash Notable Owners *Ken Rosenberg owns a white Admiral. *Amy Sheckenhausen owns an Admiral. *Ricardo Diaz owns a grey Admiral, which is parked outside his mansion. Following his death, the vehicle still spawns occasionally, presumably now acquired by Tommy Vercetti. *Kane owned a grey Admiral. *Victor Vance owns a fleet of Admirals, which can be seen parked outside his Loan Shark business sites. *The Mafia use Admirals in GTA: San Andreas. *Huang Lee owns a Triads Admiral. *Wade Heston owns a matte-black Admiral, which was given to him by his wife before they divorced. *A Terrorism Expert owns a grey Admiral, as seen in the Weazel News Special Report during The Ballad of Gay Tony. Special versions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Black-Admiral-VC.png|One of the black Admirals from Check Out At The Check In and Loose Ends. White-Admiral-VC-KenRosenberg.png|Ken Rosenberg's unique white Admiral. *An unique white color Admiral is the car of Ken Rosenberg. It can be stolen after In The Beginning.... *A heavier Admiral is seen in Jury Fury, but it is unobtainable. *An unique silver color Admiral with the unique traits of All-Proof (the vehicles receives no damage everywhere) and Pop-Proof (the vehicle's tires cannot be popped by any means) can be acquired in Guardian Angels. It's of Ricardo Diaz. *Unique black Admirals can be stolen in Check Out At The Check In and in Loose Ends. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *An All-Proof Admiral appears in Los Desperados. *Another All-Proof Admiral and an Explosion-Proof Admiral (the vehicle receives no damage from any explosions inflicted upon the vehicle) appear in You've Had Your Chips. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *It is found everywhere in Vice City. *Parked at a mansion on northwest Starfish Island. Use a helicopter to get into the garden, then use the ramp to get out. *Parked on the left side of the stairs on the Vercetti Mansion after the events of Rub Out. It is usually replacing the Stretch though both the Stretch and the Admiral may also spawn at the same time. *Parked in the alleyway beside the Hotel Harisson after the Introduction where the player first takes control of Tommy Vercetti. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Spawns in any of the metropolitan areas of the state, mostly in Las Venturas. *Often spawned at The Strip. *It will also appear in the mission Los Sepulcros. *Parked in the parking lot of Papercuts, across from the Los Santos Conference Center (only when wanted for export). ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Driven by members of the Trailer Park Mafia until D.I.V.O.R.C.E.. *Parked at all Loan Shark empire sites that Victor Vance owns. *It is one of the gang cars of the Vance Crime Family, with them driving it mainly around Little Havana and Escobar International Airport. Even though Vic is their leader, if he attempts to steal the car from them, they will shoot at him, as would other gang members whose cars he tries to steal in GTA VCS. *Parked at the Beachcomber Hotel in Viceport. *At the car lot at Sunshine Autos. *Driven by pedestrians all around Vice City. *Parked behind Lance Vance's hotel's parking lot in Downtown. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *It is a rather rare car in GTA IV, but will spawn if driving a Stretch. *It will also spawn somewhat more when riding a PCJ-600. *Also spawns easily while driving a Steed. *Also spawns easily while driving a DF8-90. *In TBOGT, in the mission Going Deep, there are several Admirals parked in the garage. *Spawns frequently in multiplayer. *Can be found at Francis International Airport and The Triangle in Single player. *In TLAD, if you are driving an Ambulance it will spawn. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Spawns commonly in traffic. *The Triad variant is parked in certain areas in Cerveza Heights and outside of Kenny Lee's house. *Used as a drug stash by certain drug dealers, however, it is locked. *Near the entrance of your Cerveza Heights safehouse. *In Wu Kenny Lee's warehouse in East Island City, close to East Borough Bridge. Trivia General .]] *There was a real-life car made by GM's Opel division called the Admiral *The default radio stations for the Admiral are: **''GTA Vice City Stories: Flash FM, V-Rock or Emotion 98.3. **GTA IV: The Journey. **GTA Chinatown Wars (Civilian): Truth & Soul or Anvil. **GTA Chinatown Wars (Triad): Alchemist & DJ Khalil. **Episodes from Liberty City: Self-Actualization FM. *An Admiral appears in Manhunt 2. 3D Universe *The Admiral is the first vehicle seen in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. * In GTA Vice City Stories, the Admiral shares the same engine and horn with the Landstalker. *During the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City development, the car originally had Grand Theft Auto III offroad rims. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The GTA IV Admiral is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. *In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, it is one of the three cars that can be seen in 3D (Evidence Dash) along with the Enforcer (The Offshore Offload) and the Ammu-Nation Yankee. Its license plate is 488 BNZ. *A black Admiral appears in the SPAS-12 shotgun trailer. http://www.rockstargames.com/vicecity/weapons/spas12shotgun/movie1.html ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Admiral does not return in Grand Theft Auto V, but wrecked versions can be seen in the scrapyards. It was meant to appear in Grand Theft Auto V, but was cut from the game. The horn sound can be found in the iFruit app files. See Also *Washington - A similar luxury sedan that also holds the Stretch as a limousine variant. *Hakumai and Premier - HD Universe's continuation of Admiral's previous compact body style. *Stretch - The limousine version in GTA IV. *Stanier - The new sedan that fills the absence of the HD Universe Admiral in GTA V. *Glendale - GTA V equivalent of the 3D Universe Admiral. *Schafter - The spiritual successor of the 3D Universe Admiral. Navigation }} ar:أدميرال de:Admiral es:Admiral fi:Admiral fr:Admiral it:Admiral nl:Admiral pl:Admiral pt:Admiral ru:Admiral sv:Admiral Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Sedans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dundreary Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles